sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide and FAQ
Beginner's Guide and FAQ Welcome to the Beginner's Guide and FAQ Section! Here, we will cover the various controls of the game, as well as additional useful information, and commonly asked questions in the community. Starting the Game Off Most people would like to start off RPG games with a decent or excellent unit. This way, it will be easier to walkthrough the game, or simply gives you the satisfaction of having one of the best units in the game at a very low level. To do so, you might have to spend a large amount of time re-rolling the game. I've personally seen some people who spent hours or even days, yet to get a single 4 star character. Character Rates So before I go about on how to re-roll, allow me to show you the terrible rates the game has in store for us. Here are the chances of getting the various character rarities from scout. * 2 Star: 71% * 3 Star: 25% * 4 Star: 4% * 5 Star: 2% You might think that getting a 4 Star would be simpler than it looks, but wait. Even under the 4 Star Category, there are still some units who are better than others, and being the ambitious people we are, we might just aim for the best one. Here is the Tier List I compiled for the Global Servers SWORD ART ONLINE: Memory Defrag Global Tier List *Note that the Tier List is subjective to change, and that some characters might not be accurately ranked. According to the Japanese Server of the game, more characters will constantly be released that will outclass the current batch, and I will update them accordingly. Re-Rolling If you are re-rolling for a 4 star, I recommend playing to the 1st free summon. If you fail to get a 4 star there and then, begin re-rolling. Based on my experience, chances of getting a 4 Star there is higher, and you will at least be guaranteed a 3 Star from the tutorial summon. Furthermore, I rather not play through the next half of the tutorial just to summon another time, as I prefer saving that 25 gems for another time. Here is the guide on how to Re-Roll Controls For All Classes * Tap to Attack * Flick Up to Jump * Flick Left, Right to Side-Step. You can also Side-Step Downwards or to Upper Left or Upper Right. * Flick Down while Jumping to perform a Head Splitter For Melee Classes (Rapier, Sword, Dual-Swords, Mace, Dagger, and Lance) * Hold to Guard * Flick Up while Holding to Parry For Ranged Classes (Sniper, Archer, Mage) * Hold to Charge Attack * Release to deal increased damage *You can use Dodge while Charge to Parry Transferring Data For a more detailed guide, refer to the following page. Additional Useful Information Here is the Source where I found these data. Weapons, and their advantage towards mobs Costs of Enhancing/ Evolving Equips Amount of Attribute Crystals Needed (For Max Stat Bar) In your 'Unlock Attributes' section, you'll come across a branching web of different types of attributes that need their own type of crystals to unlock. And say you've already used your keys to unlock them, and are wondering how many crystals you need to max out a branch all at once. The amount needed from lv.1 to lv.80 is: x232 Shard desired type (the tiny crystal bits ones) x142 Crystals desired type x42 Holy Crystals desired type This'll apply for each ''branch of a character's attribute bar, so if you were to try and max out every attribute branch of a single character at least 4*, you'll need that many for EACH branch. How to Change Name alternatively, Farming Weapons & Armor Recommendations Equipment Creation (located in "Extra Quests") Able to farm for both decent weapons and decent armor, where the armor obtained from Equipment Creation is from '''previous events' (except holiday-themed ones such as Halloween and Christmas, those are exclusive), and the weapons the armor is able to be leveled to 4 stars!. Don't bother farming for armour in the locations listed below here, because Equipment Creation's levels are not only more reliable and consistent with what rewards you get, but also because unlike the items obtained from the levels below, you are able to craft them to 4 stars, whereas the main quest level items are limited to 3 stars max and are far worse than the Equipment Creations' armor and weapons. Farming Armour Recommendations (Outdated, see 'Farming Weapons and Armor Recommendations' above for full details and more reliable/ better farming levels) Unlock Key Farming Daily Quest Schedule Farming Materials Recommendations Urgent Quest: S-Class Ingredient Drops Schedule *All Times are in UTC, Timezone Varies with your server. Daily Log-In Bonus Attribute Advantages List of Current Armor (Be sure to update frequently!) Here's a list of almost every existing piece of event-created armor able to be used. Use it as a sort of reference when deciding on which set of armor will work best for your character's play-style along with knowing what equipment will boost what, without wasting Col to find out, beforehand. (Copy-pasted directly from here.) NOTE: Don't even bother using Main Quest armors, just farm armors at the Equipment Creation (located in Extra Quests) or farm armor in limited-time events, because Main Quest-obtained items are so bad they're worse than the worst. _____________________________________________________________________________________ List of Current Accessories (Be sure to update frequently!) Just like the list of currently available armor, this is the exact same thing but with nearly every existing accessory in the game. Also use it as a reference when deciding which accessory works well with what character you plan on using it on and how effective it'll be for them. (Copy-pasted directly from here.) NOTE: Don't even bother using Main Quest accessories, just farm accessories at the Equipment Creation (located in Extra Quests) or farm accessories obtainable in limited-time events, because Main Quest-obtained items are so bad they're worse than the worst. _____________________________________________________________________________________ List of Current Weapons (Be sure to update often!) A list of almost all current existing weapons within the game. Each link will list off all weapons currently available or exist, to use as a reference as to which are good and which are absolute shit. Unless you weapon scout often, you'll most likely be checking through the bottom half of the lists, as those are the usual weapons obtainable most often. NOTE: Don't even bother using Main Quest weapons, just weapon scout or farm weapons at the Equipment Creation (located in Extra Quests), because Main Quest-obtained items are so bad they're worse than the worst. Dual Blades/ Dual Swords https://www.urgametips.com/2017/02/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-dual-blades.html Swords https://www.urgametips.com/2017/06/sword-art-online-weapons-list-swords.html Daggers https://www.urgametips.com/2017/02/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-daggers.html Rapiers https://www.urgametips.com/2017/06/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-rapiers.html Lances https://www.urgametips.com/2017/05/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-lances.html Maces (aka Clubs) https://www.urgametips.com/2017/02/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-maces.html Rods https://www.urgametips.com/2017/02/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-rods.html Bows https://www.urgametips.com/2017/02/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-bows.html Rifles https://www.urgametips.com/2018/02/sword-art-online-md-list-automatic-rifles.html Guns https://www.urgametips.com/2017/02/sword-art-online-md-weapons-list-guns.html _____________________________________________________________________________________ Daily Missions *Resets at 12AM, Timezone varies with server. you must claim it before the deadline or rewards will reset. Gacha Rates *Weapons and Characters Rates are the same. Weapon Mobility Rank This was tested mostly using supporters' v.s. the player's weapon speed on a lengthy map. FAQ Can you evolve characters to increase their rarity? * Yes, After "1st Year Anniversary Event" update, people can evolve ★4 characters to ★5 characters by using 10 upgrade crystals. Can you sell characters? * No How do you level up a character past lv.80? * Obtain 'Holy Hacking Crystals' and use them in that character's attribute matrix (in the southern parts of it, where it's all grey). To obtain them, you must scout and get duplicate characters, aka, the same character as you already do. You will start getting them pretty quickly early on, so save them and don't spend any until later on. Leveling up a 4-star lv.80 character costs 50 'Holy Hacking Crystals' each time you level them (4 times total, 80 to 85, 85 to 90, 90 to 95, and 95 to 100), whereas leveling up a 5-star lv.80 character costs 100 each time (4 times total again). What Happens to Extra Copies of Chara * Participate in Urgent Quest: S-Class Ingredient Drops and Hunt Ragout Rabbits. I can't do duel quests, how can i complete them? * You MUST have only one person in your party. Does 10+1 Multi Summon or Single Summon have higher rates of getting a 4 star? * Unconfirmed, but there are several cases where multiple 4 stars were pulled in a single 10+1 summon. How do I parry better? * There is a parry practice mode: Menu > Other > Parry Practice How do I change my name? * Go to: Menu > Status. On the top right, press Edit User Info What should I upgrade my equipment inventory to? * 65-80. Sell all unneeded 2⭐️ equipment and keep all 3⭐️ for evolution. Best place to raw exp farm? * 13-10 Skull Reaper Normal for party farm and Heathcliff Normal for rank - 122 (hard gives 120) - * Skull is Minimum of 3 seconds to complete, and more than 35 seconds to get through "Congrats!", loading, and rewards. * Heathcliff only takes 20 sec per 122 exp * It is possible for a player to exploit an autoclick macro to farm without a human What is the highest combo you can get? * 1000. Does switching off Skill Animations make it faster? * Only on multiplayer Category:Guides